Mickey's New Love
by Lucas18
Summary: What would happen if Mickey Mouse and Daisy Duck suddenly fell in love...with eachother? And how would Minnie react if she found out?
1. Chapter 1

Mickey's New Love – Chapter 1

Author: Greetings fiction fans, I'm back with a new story. The idea for this fiction came to me when I saw a picture on Deviantart showing Mickey and Daisy singing together. This slowly formed into the thought of Mickey and Daisy having a relationship. I know this may cause a 'disturbance in the force' for you Disney fans, but this was an idea I simply had to get off my chest. Forgive me if the writing's a bit off, I was struggling with describing the content. Also, it may take some time for me to work on the chapters, so please be patient.

Attention: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Walt Disney. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Deep in the vast, lush forest, a strange creature lay still under a tree. The creature began to stir, as its eyes slowly open.<p>

This creature was no ordinary being. For starters, it had the head, snout, tail, and round black ears of a mouse, but it had the hands, feet, and mind of a human being. This was Mickey Mouse, one of the most popular, the most cherished, and the most loved cartoon stars in America.

As Mickey slowly stood up, he rubbed his eyes; clearing his blurred vision. He gazed around at the forest in confusion. He did not know, or even remember, how or when he had ever ended up in this place. What he did know, was that he saw no one else around.

"Hello," Mickey called out, "is anybody here? Minnie? Donald? Goofy?"

Mickey waited for an answer, but all he heard was the sound of birds and the wind blowing among the trees. He began to get nervous.

"Okay, don't panic Mickey," the mouse said, trying to calm himself down, "there's no need to panic. I'm sure there's someone else out here. I just need to find them and ask them to take me back to civilization."

So, taking in a deep breath, Mickey began to walk into the forest. After walking for five minutes, and still not seeing anyone, Mickey suddenly heard a strange sound.

"_Mickey…_" At first, he thought it was just the wind, but then Mickey heard it again. "_Oh Mickey…_"

It sounded like a woman's voice, gently calling out to him. Mickey turned around and around; trying to find out from which direction the strange voice was coming from. Finally, he heard it clearer and louder from a direction and began racing through the thick brush to find the source.

* * *

><p>As he raced through the forest, Mickey once again heard the strange gentle voice slowly getting louder as it beckoned to him.<p>

"_Mickey…Oh Mickey…_"

Mickey kept running, until finally he came to a halt at the base of a flowing waterfall. Mickey gazed up as fall's continued to send a torrent of flow of water. Then, he heard the strange voice again; it was coming from above the falls.

Mickey edged back a little as he gazed up at the falls. From atop of the water fall, there was a cliff. Mickey looked carefully, and saw there was someone sitting on the edge smelling a flower.

It was a female duck. She wore a long loose dress, full shoulder length white hair that blew in the wind and curvy legs that ended in well manicured webbed feet.

Mickey instantly recognized who this lovely duck was.

"Daisy?" he gasped in a whisper.

As if hearing him, Daisy Duck looked up from the flower and gazed down at the mouse with a smile. She whiffed the sweet scent of the flower in her hand, a white daffodil, and let it drift down in the wind. Mickey watched mesmerized as the flower slowly drifted down and landed in his hand.

As he looked at the flower, a strange and funny feeling began to form inside him; his face felt hot, and his heart felt like it was skipping a beat. Mickey looked back up and gazed in utter silence as Daisy stood up on her long elegant legs and then leapt off the cliff. Mickey became worried and rushed over to catch her. However, instead of falling down like a rock, Daisy slowly glided down; as if she were as light as a feather.

Mickey stared in stunned wonder, as Daisy landed gently in front of him; staring at him with amorous eyes. Neither of them said a word, as Daisy slowly walked up to Mickey and caressed his cheek with her soft hand. The touch of Daisy's hand instantly caused Mickey to blush and feel weak in the knees. Then, Daisy placed her hands in Mickey's; sending a jolt throughout the nervous mouse. She stood in closer, until she and Mickey were nose to nose.

Mickey, feeling like his heart could burst out of his chest, gazed into Daisy's beautiful eyes as she fluttered them gracefully at him. Mickey didn't know what this strange feeling was, but it felt so wonderful. Then, Daisy closed her eyes and slowly began to pucker up her lips. Mickey, not having any second thoughts, also began to lean in with closed eyes; to kiss this mallard beauty.

But, before their lips could touch, there suddenly came the sound of snapping branches from the forest behind them. The bright sunlit sky instantly turned dark and grey, as Mickey and Daisy turned and gasped with fear. A dark figure, wearing a heavy black hooded cloak that concealed his face, stomped out of the woods; carrying a large heavy mallet. Mickey and Daisy just stood there in fear as the figure slowly raised the mallet and held it over them.

Fear instantly reached Mickey's feet, as he grabbed Daisy by the hand, and rushed off into the now dark forest. Mickey looked back in terror, as the dark figure chased after them with the mallet raised high. Through the series of bushes and branches, the duck and mouse raced hurriedly. Finally, after ten minutes of running, Mickey slowed down to a halt; believing that they had managed to lose their attack. But when he looked back, he saw that Daisy was gone; she had disappeared without a trace.

"Daisy," Mickey called out in worry, "Daisy where are you?"

Suddenly, the dark figure appeared and rushed at the terrified mouse. Mickey raced through the shadowed forest; not daring to look back. Then, Mickey came to a wall of rock and saw no where to escape.

The dark figure slowly stepped out from the forest and drew closer to the now trapped mouse. Then, the figure raised its hand to his hood and pulled it back. Mickey gasped in horror when the figure revealed his face; his girlfriend, Minnie Mouse!

"Minnie," Mickey shouted in shock, as the female mouse stared angrily at her boyfriend; whom she had caught kissing another girl.

Minnie raised the mallet up high and aimed it over Mickey's head; ready to give him a swift and painful blow. Mickey backed up until he was completely against the wall.

"Minnie please," the frightened mouse begged, "it wasn't what you think!"

But Minnie was not about to listen, as she swung mallet hard down onto his head.

Mickey screamed, "NOOO!"

* * *

><p>With a jolt, Mickey snapped his eyes open and sat up with a scream. As he cried out in panic, he heard the sound of bells ringing furiously. He turned toward the sound and saw the source; his alarm clock. Mickey gazed around and saw not a forest, but his own bedroom.<p>

Mickey gave out a sigh as he turned off his clock.

"Just a dream," Mickey said with relief, "but what was that all about?"

Even though the dream was over, Mickey still remembered every bit of it; the forest, Daisy, and Minnie. But why did he dream of something like that? Why would he dream about kissing Daisy?

These questions echoed through Mickey's head, as he stretched with a yawn and hopped out of bed. Now, it was time to start the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey's New Love – Chapter 2

Author: Well everyone, here is the next chapter. I spent the whole day typing it up because I had it clear in my mind; though it was still a struggle to accurately describe it. I'm sorry if the writing's a bit off, but I really wanted to finish it before the day was done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to start working on the next chapter. Until then, please be patient

Attention: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Walt Disney. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>After taking a warm soothing morning shower, and a hearty breakfast, Mickey and his dog, Pluto, rushed out to the car and drove off.<p>

After making a series of twists and turns through the city, Mickey and Pluto reached their destination: The House of Mouse; a club made mainly for Disney friends and foes alike. Mickey, being the host of the club, knew the importance of his role and that no one could replace it. Mickey drove his car up to his reserved parking space and then he and Pluto stepped out and started towards the club.

While Pluto rushed ahead into the club, Mickey strolled in through the doors and greeted everyone who passed him.

"Morning Donald," Mickey said to his partner and good friend.

Donald Duck, the true owner of the club, returned Mickey's greeting, "Morning Mickey."

Continuing into the club, Mickey looked and saw another of his friends; Goofy, the house's lovable but clumsy head waiter.

"Hi Goofy," Mickey greeted the silly dog, who was carrying a tall stack of dishes.

Goofy turned his head and smiled at Mickey, "Hi'ya Mick."

Suddenly, Mickey stopped with a worried expression; he just remembered something important.

"Goofy! Watch out for the floor, it's just been waxed and some spots might be a little…"

But his warning came too late, as Goofy stepped onto the waxed floor and, giving his signature yell, slipped and fell; bringing the stack of dishes crashing down onto him.

"…slick," the mouse muttered, finishing his warning.

Mickey greeted more of his friends: Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horseman, Goosey, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie. As Mickey looked around at his House of Mouse family, he didn't look where he was going and bumped into Daisy; spilling a series of index cards.

"Oh, sorry about that Daisy," Mickey apologized, as he helped Daisy pick up the cards.

"That's alright Mickey," Daisy replied, as she checked each card to make certain they weren't ruined. "I altered the seating chart a little; you know, to improve the view for each guest. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," Mickey smiled, as he stood back with his arms crossed.

Daisy looked at each card and read them out loud. "Well, for starters, I think Beauty and the Beast should sit in table # 9, because it helps balance out the talk of the crowd and the sound of the music. Next, I think Cinderella should sit somewhere close to the exit; since she's always on a strict midnight curfew. Then, I've arranged the 101 Dalmatians to sit in four extra large tables; I've already taken care of the order. And then, I think…"

As Daisy continued to read the cards, Mickey just stood there looking at Daisy. Suddenly, Daisy's work attire began to fade and was replaced with a long loose dress. Mickey's eyes became wide when he saw this strange change. Daisy didn't seem to notice her clothes had changed; as she continued to look at her cards and talked about the new seating arrangement. Then, Daisy's bow, holding her hair into a ponytail, came undone; letting her full shoulder length white flow down to her mid back. Mickey just stared utter silence; as Daisy now looked just like she did in the dream. Daisy still continued to talk, completely oblivious to the change, but then her voice began to echo and fade as she then looked up from her cards. She looked at Mickey with a warm smile and batted her amorous eyes at him.

Mickey couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes a little and then opened them again. Daisy was back to normal; and still talking.

"And finally, I think Lady and the Tramp should be seated somewhere close to the kitchen; since they're usually the first ones to order. So Mickey, what do you think?"

Mickey shook his head a little, snapping out of his confusion, and cleared his throat.

"Uh…Yes," he finally answered, "I think it'll work."

"Great," Daisy exclaimed with excitement, "I'll go start making the changes. See ya Mickey."

"See ya…Daisy," Mickey replied meekly, as he watched Daisy raced to the front desk; still wondering why he had suddenly saw Daisy like that.

"Good morning Mickey," spoke a sweet and gentle voice; one that Mickey knew all too well.

Mickey let out a startled cry and jumped back in fear. It was Minnie.

"Oh, Minnie," Mickey nervously stuttered, "um…good morning."

Minnie looked at the startled mouse in confusion. "Are you okay Mickey? You look rather jumpy today."

"I'm fine," Mickey said, trying to keep calm, "you just surprised me a little."

"Oh," the female mouse replied, "well, I just came over to tell you that we'll be ready to open in about thirty minutes."

"Um…Thank you Minnie," Mickey replied tensely, clearing his throat.

"Are you sure you're okay," Minnie asked with concern.

"Well…," Mickey muttered in a nervous tone, "I had this strange dream last, and it's been haunting me all morning. And in the dream, you were angry at me and tried to hurt me."

Minnie giggled. "Oh Mickey, I could never be angry at you. I think you just need something to take your mind off this dream."

"Gee, you really think so," Mickey asked, feeling rather uncertain.

"Mm hmm," Minnie smiled, "in fact, maybe after we close up, we could go on a dinner date later tonight?"

Mickey chuckled with a smile. "That sounds like a great plan. Say, maybe we should also invite Donald and Daisy along; they've been working hard and deserve a night out."

"Oh that's a good idea Mickey," Minnie said with excitement, "I'll go tell them."

Minnie began to race over to Donald and Daisy, when Mickey stopped her. "Wait a minute Minnie; where should we have the dinner and when?"

Minnie thought for a moment, "How about Toney's Italian café; seven o'clock sharp?"

"Perfect," Mickey said, "see you tonight then."

Mickey smiled as he walked to his dressing room to ready himself for the show; Minnie was right, there was no reason to be worried over a dream. He was certain that once he has this date with Minnie, he should feel back to normal in no time.

* * *

><p>That night, after the club closed, Mickey, and Pluto, went home to prepare for his date. After a quick shower, Mickey picked a fine tuxedo and started walking over to the restaurant; it was only a few miles away from his house. Along the way, Mickey stopped by a flower shop and bought a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Minnie.<p>

Soon, Mickey arrived at the café and sat down at one of the sidewalk tables to wait for the others. For thirty minutes, Mickey waited, but the others still didn't show.

Just then there came a familiar voice, "Mickey?"

Mickey instantly knew who it was, "Daisy?"

He turned around and instantly his eyes popped wide open when he saw her. Daisy had really made a change for the date; she wore a tight, one piece, mid thigh length, sleeveless, blue evening dress; one that showed off the curves of her figure, her c-cup breasts, and her legs. Around her neck, she wore a pearl necklace. Her change of clothes weren't the only thing Mickey noticed. Daisy's white feathers were now a light tan. Her hair was rolled into a curl up front, while the back of her head was brushed down to a flat smooth surface; as seen in Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box, minus the bow.

Mickey stared speechless at this radiant beauty; hard to believe that this was the same Daisy Duck.

"Daisy," Mickey finally uttered dumbstruck, "is that really you?"

"Hey Mickey," Daisy said with an excited smile, "am I too late for the dinner?"

Mickey snapped out of his stunned trance. "Not exactly; Minnie hasn't shown up yet."

Daisy looked around and sighed, "ho, and I don't see Donald anywhere. You see, me and Donald haven't been on a date together in over a month. That's why I fixed myself up; to make it special for Donald."

"Don't worry Daisy," Mickey said with a comfort smile, "I'm sure they'll be here any minute now."

Daisy sighed calmly, "your right Mickey. I guess it won't hurt to wait a while."

Daisy walked over to the table. She was about to pull out the chair, when Mickey stood up and pulled it out himself.

Daisy was surprised, "Oh, why thank you Mickey."

She sat down and Mickey pushed her up to the table and sat back down in his own seat. For over fifteen minutes, Mickey and Daisy waited for Minnie and Donald. Suddenly, Daisy let out a scream.

"Daisy, what's wrong?"

"There's a wrinkle under my eye," Daisy cried, as she held her compact mirror close to her face, "I look hideous!"

Mickey leaned in close to look, "aw, that's the tiniest wrinkle I've ever seen. You don't look hideous."

"I don't," Daisy asked with a sniff.

"No. In fact, I think you're very…beautiful." Mickey went silent in nervous; did he really say that out loud?

Daisy was also silent with surprise. "You think I'm…beautiful?"

"Well…yeah," Mickey muttered timidly.

Daisy smiled thoughtfully at Mickey and giggled, "Well thank you. You know, you're actually quite handsome yourself."

Realizing what she just said, Daisy turned away and blushed. Mickey also turned away and noticed that he was still carrying the flowers.

"Um…Daisy," Mickey squeaked nervously, "I got these flowers for Minnie. But I don't want them to wilt, so…I'd like you to have them."

Daisy gasped in astonishment as Mickey held out the bouquet to her.

"Flowers, for me," she smiled thoughtfully as she held the bouquet, "Oh thank you Mickey. They are so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Mickey implied smiling warmly.

Hearing this, Daisy turned in embarrassment. "Mickey, stop that. You're making me blush."

Before Mickey or Daisy could say another word, they suddenly heard two growling sounds; it was their stomachs.

"Sorry," Daisy grinned embarrassed, "I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Well," Mickey said, rubbing his hands, "no use waiting on an empty stomach."

Mickey called the restaurant's head waiter over, "One plate of spaghetti and meatballs please."

"Yes monsieur Mouse," the waiter replied as he wrote down the order and went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, the waiter returned carrying a plate of freshly made spaghetti; along with two forks.

The waiter placed the ordered food in front of Mickey and Daisy and then left to serve other tables. Mickey and Daisy looked at the single plate of food and then looked at each other.

"Well," Mickey chuckled nervously, "let's dig in."

So, Picking up their forks, Mickey and Daisy began to eat. As they ate, the café's band began to play a very familiar song; Bella Notte. As the band played, Mickey and Daisy turned their eyes away in embarrassment; neither one not daring to look at the other. Suddenly, neither them noticed that they had both caught hold of a single strand of spaghetti. They ate the along the strand to where they turned and touched lips.

Mickey and Daisy, now realizing what was happening, pulled apart in shock and surprise. Neither of them made a sound as they gazed at each other. Mickey began to feel the strange warmth he had felt in the dream; only now he knew this was no dream. Daisy was also feeling strange in her heart; she didn't know what it was, but it felt so nice.

As they continued to stare into each other's eyes in silent, there suddenly came a glint in Mickey's eye and Daisy's eyes began to sparkle like stars. Then, their looks of shock changed; Daisy batted her eyes lovingly at Mickey, while Mickey looked at her with amorous eyes. With loving smiles, Mickey and Daisy returned to their dinner; only this time, they did not turn away from each other and, under the table, they held hands.

* * *

><p>When they had finished their meal, Mickey and Daisy just sat there in silence.<p>

"Wow," Daisy said with a blush, "that was…a great date. It's too bad Donald and Minnie couldn't make it."

"Yeah, too bad" Mickey said, not really thinking about Minnie at all.

"Well," Daisy said, with a look of disappointment, "I guess it's time for us to go. Thank you for the dinner"

After saying this, the sad hearted duck slowly stood up and started to walk away. Snapping out of his stare, Mickey quickly got up and hurried over to her.

"Daisy wait," he called out, causing the duck stop and look back, "um…we don't have to go home yet. I was wondering if maybe we could…we could…um…"

Daisy smiled, she knew what he was trying to say, "…take a stroll in the park? I'd love to."

After paying for the dinner the dinner, Mickey and Daisy walked together into the city park. They walked hand in hand as they looked at the many beautiful sights; fire flies dancing under the trees and two swans gliding together along the pond. Finally, they walked up to a bench on a hill and sat down; gazing out at the lights of the city and the stars in the sky.

Daisy sighed as she continued to gaze at the twinkling lights. "This night has been so wonderful. I wish it didn't have to end."

Mickey didn't speak as he turned away; this feeling that he had for Daisy was still very strange for him.

Daisy turned to Mickey with a warm smile, and slowly began to scoot closer to him. "Mickey? Minnie said that…last night you had a very strange dream. What was it about?"

Mickey told Daisy about his dream; she smiled when he told her about the dream Daisy. When he finished explaining, Daisy looked away nervously.

"I also had a dream last night," Daisy explained, "I was trapped in a cave by a ferocious dragon; I was terrified. But then, this handsome knight in shinning armor came and rescued me. I thought this knight was Donald, but when the knight took off its helmet…it was you. I didn't know what happened next, but suddenly, I really wanted to kiss you. However, before I could, I woke up."

"Gosh," Mickey gasped in wonder, "do you think our dreams mean anything; something about us?"

"I don't know," Daisy replied as she once again gazed out into the distance. "Mickey, there's something else I need to tell you. Remember the night when we were going to sing together?"

"Sure," Mickey beamed happily, "that night was supposed to be your big debut."

"Well, when we were practicing together, I was happy. I mean, I had always dreamed that someday I would get to sing onstage in front of an audience. And then you, out of the kindness of your heart, gave me the chance to make my dream come true. In that one instant, my life felt complete; just being with you. But when I heard that Minnie was the one who asked you to let me sing, suddenly I just felt terrible; sad that I was going to sing with you and not her. So, I pretended to break my leg, so that Minnie would sing with you instead."

Mickey was struck with awe, "You did that for Minnie; even though it meant giving up your dream?"

"It felt like the right thing to do," Daisy sighed with her head bowed low, "but when I saw you and Minnie perform, I felt a little jealous. Minnie is just so lucky, to have a man as kind, honest, and wonderful as you…Mickey."

Hearing this, Mickey smiled. "And Donald is so lucky, to have a woman as thoughtful, kind and beautiful as you…Daisy."

Daisy looked amorously at this mouse, this perfect man, and scooted in closer; to where they were just an inch apart.

Suddenly, Mickey saw something and pointed to the starry sky, "Look, a shooting star."

Daisy saw it and instantly closed her eyes to make a wish.

When the star passed out of sight, Mickey turned to Daisy as she opened her eyes, "so, what did you wish for?"

Daisy giggled teasingly, as she turned to Mickey, "I wished, that I would always remember this one special night. You know why this night was so special Mickey?"

Mickey shook his head no.

Daisy batted her eyes as she moved in closer, "it's because…I was lucky I got to spend it with you"

Mickey gazed deeply in to Daisy's sparkling eyes and smiled. "And I was lucky to have this special night with the kindest and most wonderful woman in the world."

Slowly, Mickey and Daisy leaned in closer as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

_"Oh Mickey…"_

_"Oh Daisy…"_

Then, in the silver light of the full moon, Mickey Mouse and Daisy Duck put their lips together and…**_kissed_**.

And with this kiss, Mickey could no longer fight what he was feeling; he was in love…with Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey's New Love- Chapter 3

Author: Here is the next chapter. I was planning lead on into Mickey and Daisy's next date, but then I felt it was better to just write their dream sequences and end it there. Once again, I apologize for the writing being a bit off; it's always a struggle to accurately describe the content. I'll do my best to work on the next chapter, so please be patient.

Attention: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Walt Disney. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>It was eleven o'clock by the time Mickey finally returned to his house; after escorting Daisy home. A series of kiss marks covered Mickey's face as he walked unsteadily through the door with a dizzy looking smile.<p>

Pluto heard the door open and raced over to greet his kind owner. The dog licked Mickey's face happily; whipping off the kiss marks and bringing Mickey out of his daze.

"Down Pluto, down," Mickey said with a chuckle as he pushed the happy canine companion off. The Mouse stood up and let out a sigh.

"Oh Pluto," he said as he patted the dog on the head, "I just had the most wonderful night with the most wonderful girl, and I just can't seem to get her out of my mind."

Pluto watched stunned as Mickey stumbled across the room and up the stairs; obviously surprised by his owner's behavior. After brushing his teeth and dressing into his pajamas, Mickey slowly crawled into bed. As he pulled the covers up to his chin, Mickey stared up at the ceiling with content; he still had one person on his mind.

"Oh Daisy," he said with a sigh. Then, with a loving smile, Mickey fell fast asleep and began to dream.

* * *

><p>"Mickey Help!" Daisy cried out in horror.<p>

Pete, Mickey's life long enemy, laughed as he held the scared duck in his clutches.

"Scream all you want my dear. Mickey Mouse is never gonna rescue you." Pete's evil laugh echoed as he dragged Daisy into his secret hideout; clearly marked by the light up billboard and arrow signs.

Outside, Mickey bravely stepped forward. "Hang on Daisy, I'll save you!"

As Mickey raced toward the hide out, Pete sat in a control room; watching him through a series of cameras.

"You'll never beat Mickey," Daisy yelled defiantly at Pete, as she sat tied up in a chair, "he's the coolest guy ever."

"Oh really," Pete asked with crooked grin, "well let's see just how 'cool' he is with this!"

With a sly smile, Pete grasped hold of a lever and pulled.

Mickey cautiously entered the hideout; knowing very well that Pete might have set a booby trap for him. As if on cue, the floor suddenly began to split from where he stood; in the center of the room. Mickey looked down and saw that he was directly above a pit of hot boiling lava.

Mickey's legs stretched like rubber as the floor continued to move apart; causing him to hold on to the sides by the toes of his shoes. Suddenly, a small spray of lava burst up and singed him on the tail. Feeling the burning sensation, the mouse shot up with a yell and landed on the chandelier hanging above him.

Once he had patted his burning tail out, Mickey swung back and forth on the chandelier until finally he jumped off and landed safely at the bottom of the stairs.

Pete growled angrily when he saw Mickey racing up the stairs. With a devilish grin, he pushed a button on the console.

Mickey was almost at the top of the staircase, when suddenly the steps flipped down and Mickey found himself sliding back down; back to where the lava pit stood waiting for him. Quickly, Mickey grabbed hold of the stair's banister and stopped himself just before he reached the bottom of the slide. Slowly and carefully, Mickey shimmied up the banister until he reached the next floor.

Pete clenched his teeth in hatred as he saw Mickey was still alive. But he wasn't beaten yet, as he then flipped a switch on the control panel.

On the second floor, Mickey heard a mechanical noise. He turned around and saw a part of the ceiling tilt down like a conveyor belt; and from the conveyor belt, rolled a giant metal ball. With a look of panic, Mickey raced down the hall; with the metal ball rolling after him and getting closer. Being quick, Mickey dove through a door at the end of the hall; as the ball slammed into the doorway and stopped.

After brushing the dust off, Mickey looked around to find he was in a dark room. Just then, the room became brightened by a series of overhead lights. On the other side of the room, Mickey saw Peter sitting behind his control panel and Daisy tied up in the chair.

"Mickey," Daisy shouted with a smile when she saw him, "save me!"

Hearing Daisy, Pete turned around in his chair and saw the mouse.

"Let her go, Pete!" Mickey shouted to the villain.

"You want her," Pete called back, with a sudden sly grin, "well then come and get her!"

Mickey started to race across the tiled floor. Pete pushed a button on the control panel and one of the tiles in front of Mickey suddenly fell down into a deep back cavern below. Seeing this, Mickey stopped just a more tiles began to fall. He swerved left and right as the Pete pushed more buttons; chasing Mickey with falling floor. Then, Mickey slipped and began to fall into the deep cavern.

"Mickey!" Daisy called out in tears, when she saw Mickey falling into the cavern.

Pete laughed wickedly as he saw his rival fall.

But Mickey was not beaten yet. Thinking fast, Mickey reached out and gathered up as many tiles as he could. Next, he tossed the tiles up in a diagonal line. Then, he hopped up from one tile to the next; slowly getting back up to the opening. Meanwhile, believing the mouse had taken the final plunge, Pete pushed a button that instantly brought the tiles back up to the floor.

Mickey leaped up out of the hole, soared over and behind Pete, and kicked him hard; sending him flying onto the reassembled floor.

"Are you okay Daisy," Mickey asked, turning to the surprised duck.

"I am, now that you're here," Daisy replied, happy to see her hero alive.

Pete slowly stood up from the floor and turned toward Mickey with a glare.

"That's it! I'm going to rip your ears off, you annoying little pest!"

Pete began to rush over, but Mickey didn't worry; as he stepped up to the control panel.

"I'd watch my step if I were you, Pete," Mickey smiled, and pushed a button.

Instantly, a tile fell from where Pete was about to step. The large black cat looked down at the empty space in shock, and then looked up at Mickey with a nervous smile. Mickey pressed another button that dropped a tile that was to Pete's left. Realizing the danger he was now in, Pete began to race desperately across the floor. But Mickey kept up with him, pushing one button after the other; giving the villain a taste of his own medicine.

Soon, Pete found himself trapped on a single tile in the center of the room; sweating in fear of knowing what was coming next.

"So long Pete," Mickey said, as he pushed the last button, "see ya next fall."

The tile beneath Pete fell, and Pete fell with it. "Curses," cried the villain, as he disappeared into the deep cavern.

Mickey walked over to the still tied up Daisy, and loosened the ropes around her; setting her free.

Daisy jumped out of the ropes and into Mickey's arms.

"Oh Mickey, my hero," Daisy cried with glee as she looked into her hero's eyes and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Back in his bedroom, Mickey turned in his bed and smiled, "Oh Daisy."<p>

Meanwhile, in Daisy Duck's home, Daisy was also dreaming in her bed, "Oh Mickey."

* * *

><p>In the Disney Music Hall, thousands of people crowded in to sit down. The orchestra prepared their instruments; knowing this was to be one of the most important performances ever.<p>

As the concert's host slowly walked onto the stage, the murmurs of the crowd instantly went silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man said through a microphone, "the Disney Music Hall is proud to present, the newest singing sensation couple, Mickey Mouse and Daisy Duck!"

The audience sent up a roar of applause, as Mickey and Daisy walked onto the stage to their adoring public. Mickey, wearing a fine tuxedo, sat down at the piano, while Daisy, wearing a long purple evening gown, stepped up to the microphone. Then, with the crowd's anticipation slowly growing, Mickey and Daisy sang their duet.

When they struck the final note, the crowd once again exploded in applause. The crowd gave a standing ovation as Mickey and Daisy stepped forward, holding hands, and bowed. Then Mickey turned to Daisy and, holding her close in his arms, kissed her.

* * *

><p>And all through the night, the duck and the mouse continued to dream…and love.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey's New Love - Chapter 4

Author: I wish to apologize for taking so long in uploading the chapters. It's a bit of a struggle to focus on one task while everything else is happening around you. The argument between Mickey's shoulder angel and devil was a chore; not knowing what one should say and how the other should react. Finally, please forgive me if some of the content is a bit off; it's always a struggle for me to describe the content both accurately and creatively.

Attention: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Walt Disney Studios. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mickey strolled into the House of Mouse with a smile; feeling refreshed after having one of the best late night sleeps ever. He greeted Donald, Goofy, Clarabelle, Horace, and Gus in the usual way. But then Daisy walked up to him.<p>

"Morning Daisy," Mickey greeted with a warm smile.

"Morning Mickey," Daisy replied sweetly, while batting her eyes. She reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a white envelope, "this letter just came in for you this morning."

"Oh, thanks," Mickey said, as Daisy handed him the envelope and walked off toward the front desk.

Mickey opened the envelope to find a handwritten note.

_'I can't forget that first magical moment we had together. I hope we can relive that same moment. Meet you for dinner tonight at your house; seven o'clock sharp._

_See you then, handsome._

_Daisy'_

Mickey looked up from the note in confusion. He looked at Daisy, who gave a backward glance, smiled, and winked. The wink made its mark, as Mickey sighed with a smile; feeling warmed by the new Daisy he had come to know.

Just then Minnie rushed over, looking very distressed, "Mickey!"

Reacting quickly, Mickey stuffed the note into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Oh Mickey," Minnie cried as she hugged the startled mouse, "I'm so sorry I didn't show up at the date. I was on way, but there was this accident that blocked the road, and I couldn't find any route around. I tried to call you at your house, but you didn't answer. Oh please, don't be mad at me!"

"Aw, that's okay Minnie," Mickey said, trying to calm her down, "it's no big deal. Why don't we have another date to make up for it?"

Hearing this, Minnie face instantly brightened, "really? Can we have one tonight?"

Mickey was instantly struck with worry; he had expected last night's date to be with Minnie, but when it became just him and Daisy, it had caused a wavering admiration between the two. He wanted to have a date with Minnie, but now Daisy also wanted to have a second date.

Mickey mind was beginning to race, trying to decide what to do. Just then, there came a voice. "Say yes, Mickey."

There was a puff of white smoke, and, on Mickey's right shoulder, a small angel mouse appeared; his conscience.

"Say yes," the angel repeated, "after all, she does want to make up for not attending last night."

Suddenly another voice called out, "ah, don't listen to him."

There was a puff of black smoke, and a small devil mouse appeared on Mickey's left shoulder; his wicked side.

"Remember, Daisy already asked you for a date first, " the devil said with a grin.

"You should humbly decline Daisy's offer," the angel calmly replied, "after all, the date was intended for you and Minnie. What happened with Daisy last night was just a mistake."

"Mistake?" the devil mouse argued, "buddy, what happened last night was **NO** mistake. You had dinner with her, gave her flowers, and kissed her right on the lip. And not once did you think about Minnie."

"You weren't thinking straight," the angel argued back, "Daisy was only there for Donald, and you were only there for Minnie. You and Minnie are destined to be together."

"And that's another thing, who said you had to date Minnie all the time? I mean, didn't it feel nice to have a fresh date with a different girl and not with the same old boring one? And how do you know Minnie wasn't also hanging with someone else last night?"

"Minnie is a trustworthy girl, she would never betray you. Now, are you going to betray her?"

"Who said you betrayed her? All you did was have a good time with Daisy and she couldn't make it. She tried to call you and you weren't there to answer. Therefore, **not** betraying."

"But she doesn't know what happened."

"She doesn't have to know. Just keep quiet, and tell her you can't make it tonight, then reschedule the date to another day and have your date with Daisy. What she doesn't know, can't hurt her, right?"

"But you will be hurt Mickey, by your own guilt if you allow this . And sooner or later, Minnie will find out."

"She won't find out, if you don't tell her."

"But you MUST tell her."

"You Can't!"

"You Must!"

"You Can't!"

"You Must!"

Mickey turned his head back and forth as the angel and devil mouse continued to argue; making him dizzy.

Just then Minnie spoke up, after seeing him shaking his head furiously, "Mickey, are you ok?"

She snapped her fingers, and instantly the angel and evil vanished; bringing Mickey back into focus.

"Oh sorry Minnie," Mickey apologized, in embarrassment, "I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"I was asking you if we could have another date tonight."

Mickey said nothing for a moment, then, taking in a deep breath, he answered, "I'm sorry Minnie, but I have some…matters I need to take care of this week. Maybe we can have it on Friday instead?"

At first, Minnie was rather disappointed, but then she gave a small smile, "alright, Friday sounds…fine."

"Okay," Mickey smiled proudly, glad the decision was made, "then it's settled. We'll have our date on Friday."

Suddenly Minnie's walkie-talkie began to buzz.

"Yes Horace," Minnie answered, "you need help sorting the cartoons? Okay, I'll be right up."

Minnie turned off the walkie-talkie and began to walk off, but then she stopped and glanced back at Mickey.

"Friday," she said with a little smile.

"Friday," Mickey replied with a smile.

As Mickey watched Minnie walk off, a puff of black smoke appeared on his left shoulder and the devil mouse reappeared.

"Nice work, pal," he smiled, giving a thumbs up and then vanished once again.

After hearing this, Mickey instantly felt sick in his gut.

* * *

><p>That evening, Mickey was tidying up his house; making sure everything was exact and perfect for Daisy's visit.<p>

Once he made the final preparation, Mickey stepped back to admire his work.

"Well Pluto," He said, patting his faithful companion, "looks like everything's ready."

Pluto barked proudly, glad to help his owner/friend. When Mickey told him about the date, but not with who, he helped take care of cleaning in the hard to reach places.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Mickey gave a big smile, "and just in time."

After checking his breath and brushing himself off, Mickey slowly opened the door to Daisy. His eyes went wide when he saw her.

Just like last night, she had made a change for the date. This time her hair was up in her usual pony-tail, and she wore a long, short-sleeve, red evening dress and waist pincher.

"Hi Mickey," Daisy smiled as she walked in and twirled around, showing off her dress, "What do you think, do you like it? I mean, I didn't know if the look was whether too much or too little."

"Nonsense Daisy," Mickey said as he closed the door, "I think you look gorgeous."

"Oh Mickey, you really know what to say to a girl," Daisy said sweetly, and gave Mickey a kiss on the cheek; making Mickey's face blush red.

Pluto saw this and was completely startled; Mickey and Daisy?

As they walked into the kitchen, Daisy gazed around at Mickey's home, "gosh Mickey, I never realized how wonderful your house looks."

"Aw, thanks Daisy," Mickey as he helped her into her chair at the table.

Mickey went to the refrigerator and came back carrying two plates with high-stacked sandwiches. Daisy looked at the sandwiches in astonishment as Mickey placed them on the table.

"For tonight's special," Mickey said, motioning with his hand, " we have cheese, ham, ham, ham, tomato, cheese, ham, and tomato…and cheese sandwiches. Enjoy."

Daisy just stared at the sandwich, not knowing how to react.

Mickey noticed this and sighed in depression, "I'm…sorry if it's not exquisite or fancy like you were hoping. It's just, I'm not exactly a good cook. I mean I did try to be once, but I only ended up making a mess. I can understand if you're disappointed."

Daisy was about to speak, when she thought, 'well, not every date is perfect, and he did go to so much trouble to set this up.'

"Actually Mickey," Daisy finally said, "I think a classic evening dinner sounds wonderful. And I have read somewhere that cheese, ham, and tomato, contain protein and nutrients right for the body; so technically, when fitted together, they're quite healthy."

Mickey was surprised; he had never thought of it like that before.

After shaking off the confusion, he and Daisy picked up their dinner and held them high, "well, here's to good eating."

Daisy ate the whole sandwich, and then savored its taste for a moment. Then she smiled, "wow, not only was it healthy, but also very tasty."

Mickey was surprised, "you…you really like it?"

"Like it? Why it's possibly the best sandwich I've ever had. Do you have seconds?"

"Oh, I'll make you another one right now," Mickey insisted, as he jumped up from the seat and went to the refrigerator, "one moment."

As Mickey went to work on the second sandwich, Pluto walked in and stomped up toward Daisy.

Daisy looked at the mustard colored dog and smiled, "hi Pluto, you want me to scratch your ears?"

Daisy reached out her hand to do so, but Pluto gave a threatening growl. Daisy pulled her hand back in surprise, then she slowly held it out again and Pluto snapped at it.

"Pluto?" Daisy gasped in shock, stunned that he almost bit her hand.

Pluto growled angrily at the duck and began to back furiously at her.

"Down boy, sit," Daisy cried in fear, as she hopped up onto the table, as Pluto continued to bark and snap at her.

Just then Mickey came in with another sandwich, "here you go Dais…Pluto!"

Mickey saw his canine companion, and what he was doing to Daisy. Quickly, he set the sandwich on the table, rushed over to Pluto and tugged him back hard by the collar.

"Daisy," Mickey called, as he struggled to keep Pluto back, "what happened?"

"I don't know," Daisy replied nervously, as she carefully stepped off the table to her seat, "all I did was try to pet him, and he snapped at me."

"Don't worry Daisy," Mickey grunted, as he dragged Pluto out into the hall, "I'll take care of it."

While Daisy enjoyed her sandwich, Mickey narrowed his brow at Pluto.

"What is the matter with you Pluto," Mickey said sternly, while shaking an accusing finger at him, "she was only being nice to you. Why did you snap at Daisy?"

At the mention of her name, Pluto growled.

"Pluto!" Mickey shouted, causing the angered canine to lower his head in fear, "now I don't know what's going on Pluto, but it has to stop. Just because Daisy is not a usual guest in this house, doesn't mean you have the right to scare her. Now I'll let you off easy this time, but if you try and scare or hurt Daisy, there's going to be trouble. Got it?"

Not wanting to make Mickey any madder, Pluto nodded his head yes.

"Alright," Mickey said, giving him a pat, "now remember, no more scaring Daisy, or else."

Mickey walked back into the kitchen, but he saw that Daisy wasn't at her seat. "Daisy, where are you," Mickey called out, worried that Pluto might have scared her away.

"I'm in the living room Mickey," Daisy called.

Mickey rushed into the living room and saw Daisy sitting on the couch with a large book.

"I waited for you after I finished my sandwich," Daisy explained, looking up from the book, "but you were taking a while, so I decided to just sit here and wait for you."

Mickey gave a sigh of relief, "I'm so sorry about Pluto, Daisy."

"It's okay," Daisy replied, while turning back to the book, "I know I'm not a usual guest, so Pluto must've been cautious of me."

"Well don't worry," Mickey spoke as he walked over to her, "I just gave him a good talking."

Mickey sat down next to Daisy and peeked at the book she was reading. When he saw a series of baby and childhood pictures of himself on the page, he instantly recognized the book; his photo-album.

"Uh…where did you find that," Mickey stuttered nervously, knowing there were some pictures that he didn't want Daisy, or anyone for that matter, to see.

"I found it on the coffee table when I came in. It looked interesting, so I thought I'd read it. And I must say, you look so adorable as a baby."

This comment caused Mickey to blush.

But then Daisy turned to a picture that made her eyes pop, "oh my, is that really you?"

Mickey looked at the picture she was pointing to; it was a picture of him in junior high school; his face was covered in pimples, his teeth were long like a rabbit's, and his nose was turned upward. Instantly, Mickey looked away in embarrassment; bracing himself for the humiliation.

Daisy saw this and frowned sympathetically; knowing he must feel really embarrassed. Suddenly, she had an idea. Daisy reached into her purse and pulled out another large book. She held it to Mickey.

Mickey looked at the book in confusion, "W…what's this?"

"**My** photo-album," Daisy said, feeling slightly scared of what she was doing, "I look at your embarrassing photo's and you look at mine. That way, neither of us has to be embarrassed."

This caused Mickey to smile; sharing secrets could ease the tension.

And so, for over an hour, Mickey and Daisy looked at the images from their past and told everything about themselves. And every time they saw an embarrassing picture, they just simply laughed together.

Then, Mickey and Daisy looked up from their photo-albums and gazed deeply at each other. It was very comforting, knowing that each of them had both had good times and bad times in life; some that were both different and also similar.

Slowly they began to lean in close to each other; to kiss. But then, Mickey suddenly got an idea and stopped her.

"Wait a minute Daisy," Mickey said, holding up his hand, "hold that thought, I'll be right back."

With this, Mickey jumped up and rushed upstairs; leaving Daisy confused and stunned silent.

Shaking off the confusion, Daisy turned her gaze back to Mickey's album and looked at a page that showed a picture of Pluto. Suddenly, she heard a low growl. Daisy looked up from the photo to see Pluto, staring angrily at her and giving an angry growl.

Daisy jumped back on the couch in shock, afraid of what this mad dog would do to her. Pluto drew closer to the shivering duck and bared his teeth.

"Good Pluto," Daisy uttered nervously, "sit."

But Pluto refused to listen to this intruder, and was determined to get this friend stealing woman out of his house. Daisy scream as Pluto began to back madly at her.

Then, Mickey came into the room and saw what was happening, "PLUTO!"

Pluto instantly froze and turned to Mickey, who stomped angrily up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Pluto I told you before not to scare Daisy," Mickey said angrily as he dragged him out into the backyard "I don't know why you're acting this way, but enough is enough."

Taking a leash, Mickey tied one end to Pluto's collar and the other end to his doghouse. "Now you stay out here until Daisy's and think about what you've done!"

Mickey stood up and began to walk back into the house. Pluto tried to follow, but the leash jerked him back by the collar.

Back inside, Mickey rushed over to the frightened Daisy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Daisy sighed, relieved that Mickey had once again came to her rescue.

"Gosh Daisy, I'm so sorry," Mickey said taking her hand, "Pluto's never acted like that. But don't worry, I've got something that should be able to help."

Mickey walked over to his stereo system, and placed a CD into the player. Then, he turned down the lights a little; dimming the room.

Daisy was very confused by what Mickey was doing, "Mickey? W…what are you…"

As the stereo began to play a slow dance, Mickey walked over to Daisy with a smile and held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Daisy blushed when he said this, her heart feeling like it could burst out of her chest. Slowly Daisy, placed her hand in his and stood up.

She placed her other hand on Mickey shoulder, while Mickey placed his hand on her side. Then Mickey and Daisy, moving in close together, and gazing deeply into each other's eyes, danced.

And soon, they became lost in the rhythm of the music; as well as the rhythm of their hearts.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later. Outside, Mortimer Mouse, Mickey's next door neighbor and rival for Minnie's affections, slowly pulled into his driveway. He stepped out and opened the trunk to get his groceries. As he carried them up the drive way, Mortimer snatched the traffic ticket off the hood of his car, crumpled it up, and threw it away. He reached his door, and was about to insert the key, when Mickey's door open and Mortimer turned to see Mickey and Daisy walk out hand in hand.<p>

Mortimer quietly leaned up against his door and held the groceries up to his face; making sure that they couldn't see him.

Daisy turned to Mickey and smiled happily, "oh Mickey, thank you for giving me another most magical night in my life."

"And thank you Daisy," Mickey said, gazing into her sparkling eyes, "for showing me a side of you I've never known before."

Then, Mickey and Daisy leaned in and kissed.

After breaking the kiss, Mickey just stood there smiling as he watched Daisy walk to her car and drove away. Once the car was out of sight, Mickey gave a loving sigh, and, still carrying a smile, walked unsteadily back into the house.

As Mickey walked through the door, Mortimer lowered the bag of groceries; revealing a sly grin.

"Well ha-cha-cha."


	5. Chapter 5

Mickey's New Love - Chapter 5

Author: Once again, I wish to apologize for taking so long in uploading these chapters. Things have been happening to me, and I haven't made time to work on my stories. I'm sorry if the writing is a bit shaky; it was difficult to creatively and accurately describe the content. It will also take time to work on the next chapter, so please be patient.

Attention: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Walt Disney. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mickey once again walked into the House of Mouse with a smile on his face; feeling great after having another wonderful night with Daisy.<p>

As he passed the front desk, Daisy gave Mickey a loving smile and winked at him. Mickey only blushed at the cheeks.

Just then Minnie rushed over, laughing like she was being tickled over every inch of her body.

"Oh Mickey," Minnie said between giggles, "you'll never believe what Mortimer told me over the phone this morning."

Mickey narrowed his brow at the mention of his rival. "That Mortimer, did he try to flirt with you again?"

"Even funnier," Minnie chuckled, "He told me, that last night he saw Daisy at your house. And that you two were…Kissing!"

Mickey instantly went wide eyed in shock; Mortimer saw him with Daisy! Minnie didn't notice Mickey's expression, because she was once again laughing hysterically.

"Isn't that the silliest thing you've ever heard," Minnie laughed, clutching her chest, "you and Daisy."

Mickey smiled sheepishly and gave a nervous chuckle, "uh yeah…real silly."

"Oh, there was a letter for you at the front desk," Minnie said, as she pulled out an envelope.

Mickey took the letter and held it; already knowing who it was from.

"I have to tell Daisy this, see you later Mickey," Minnie called as she began to rush to the front desk, but then looked back, "remember, Friday night."

"Friday night," Mickey smiled back, and Minnie continued over to Daisy.

Once she was gone, Mickey rushed to his dressing room and locked the door. He walked over to his makeup table and sat down with a worried expression.

As he looked at the envelope, a puff of smoke flashed on Mickey's right shoulder and the angel mouse appeared.

"You see Mickey," the conscience said with a disappointed tone, "I warned you this would happen. And now, Mortimer knows about you and Daisy."

Suddenly, in a puff of black smoke, the devil mouse appeared. "Ah, so what if Mortimer knows? No one's ever going to believe that schnook."

"But he DOES know. And he will try to expose you the next time you and Daisy go out."

"You don't even know where you're going out," the devil mouse argued, as he grabbed the envelope and held it up to Mickey's face.

Mickey opened the letter and read the message.

_'Let's make tonight a movie night._

_Pick me up at seven._

_Daisy'_

"See," the devil mouse grinned, "nothing to worry about. Just take Daisy out to the theatre and sit among the crowd. Mortimer will never spot you."

"He may be egotistical," the angel replied cautiously, "but he's no fool. The next time you go out, he'll be prepared. No Mickey, it's much too risky. You'll just have to tell Daisy to call off the date."

Not wanting to hear anymore quips, the devil mouse raced over and stuck the angel with his pitchfork; causing him to jump off Mickey's shoulder and drop to the floor like a rock.

"Come on pal," the devil mouse pointed sternly at Mickey, "are you really going to let that stuck up rat ruin your chance of having another night with the hottest girl ever? Just do like I told you, sit among the crowd, and keep your head down. Trust me buddy, you're going to love tonight."

After saying this, the devil mouse disappeared in a puff of smoke. The angel mouse stood up and fluttered back up to Mickey's shoulder.

"Please Mickey," the angel pleaded, "It's not worth the risk."

Mickey pondered this for a moment, "well, I doubt Mortimer is smart enough to expose me and Daisy."

The angel let out a sigh of defeat, "do as you wish. But remember, the longer you continue this deception the harder it will be when it comes time to tell Minnie."

With a disappointed look, the angel mouse vanished, leaving Mickey alone in his dressing room.

* * *

><p>That night, Mickey stepped out wearing a jacket, slacks, and a collared dress shirt; making sure that Mortimer wouldn't recognize him. But as he walked to his car, Mortimer slowly opened his door and peeked out at Mickey. A camera hung from a strap around his neck; like the angel said, he came prepared this time.<p>

Mortimer gave a sly grin as he watched Mickey get into his car.

"Mick, your little date's gonna get me a girl," Mortimer muttered lowly with a grin. "Once Minnie sees that I was telling the truth, she'll dump you like garbage and come crawling right into my arms."

He waited until Mickey pulled out of his driveway and headed off to Daisy's home. Once he was out of sight, Mortimer got into his own car and drove after him.

Soon Mickey reached Daisy's house and strolled up to her door. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Daisy," Mickey called, "It's me, Mickey. Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute," Daisy called back.

Mickey waited patiently, until finally the door opened.

Mickey's eyes went wide when he saw Daisy. Her hair was tied back in a bun with a black ribbon. She wore an open v-neck, knee-length, sleeveless, frilly lavender dress, a black neck choker, and high heeled shoes; as seen in 'Donald's Diary.'

Mickey stood there with mouth wide open at the sight of Daisy, "Gosh Daisy, you look terrific."

"Thanks," Daisy replied with a smile, "you don't look half bad yourself."

Walking arm in arm with Daisy, Mickey led her to the car. But as he did, Mortimer, parked not too far away, zoomed in and snapped their picture.

Mickey pulled out of Daisy's driveway and then he and Daisy drove off. As they entered the city, Daisy looked at Mickey nervously.

"Minnie told me about Mortimer," she said meekly, "I was so nervous about coming out tonight, that I thought it would be better to just call and cancel the date."

"Gosh, me too," Mickey replied, giving a small smile, "so…what changed your mind?"

Daisy smiled warmly, "I told myself, 'this is Mickey you're with. Nothing bad is ever going to happen with Mickey, because he's the perfect guy'."

After hearing this, Mickey's face turned bright red.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Daisy asked, instantly changing the subject.

Mickey wasn't worried; he had already planned ahead. "Oh, just something I think you'll like."

* * *

><p>They pulled into the theatre parking lot and began walking up to the ticket booth. As they approached the booth, Mickey saw a movie poster and instantly got an idea. Quickly he covered Daisy's eyes.<p>

"Mickey," Daisy reacted, startled by this act, "what are you doing?"

Mickey chuckled, "It's a surprise."

Mickey guided Daisy over to the poster he saw, and uncovered her eyes. "Ta Da!"

Daisy gasped in surprise when she saw the poster. It was the digitally remastered screening of The Little Mermaid; with restored picture and sound.

"Oh Mickey," Daisy cried ecstatically, giving Mickey a big kiss on the cheek, "how did you know this was my favorite?"

"Lucky guess," Mickey sighed lovingly, dazed by Daisy's kiss; he actually knew by the way Daisy kept announcing herself as Ariel's biggest fan.

"Well what are we waiting for," Daisy cried with excitement, as she grabbed Mickey by the arm, "let's go-go-go!"

As Daisy dragged Mickey to the ticket booth, Mortimer pulled into the theatre parking lot and stepped out with his camera. He spotted Mickey and Daisy as they paid the lady at the booth and then rushed into the theatre. With a sly smile, he followed.

In the theatre lobby a tall, muscular, bulldog usher stood at attention, taking tickets and directing customers to their appointed theatres.

"Two to see The Little Mermaid," Mickey said as he handed the usher their tickets.

The usher looked at the tickets closely and then handed them back, "theatre four, to the right."

"Thanks," Mickey said, as he and Daisy walked off to the movie.

A minute later, Mortimer entered the theatre. He spotted Mickey and Daisy walking down one of the hallways and began to follow them. But then the usher stepped in front of him. Mortimer raised his eyes to the usher, who glared down at him.

"Where do you think you're going," the usher asked, giving a threatening growl.

"Um…in there," Mortimer replied nervously.

"Do you have a ticket?" the usher asked.

"Well of course I got a ticket," Mortimer replied, knowing full well that he didn't, as he fiddled with his pockets.

The usher waited with crossed arms as he stared impatiently at Mortimer. Then Mortimer found his wallet, pulled out three fifty-dollar bills and held them up to the usher.

"Will this many '_tickets_' be enough?" Mortimer asked with a wink.

The usher narrowed his brow at this attempt of bribery. Mortimer saw that he wasn't making progress, he reached into his wallet and pulled out three more fifties.

"How about this many," Mortimer asked with a grin.

Mortimer found himself being dragged out of the theatre by the usher, who tossed him into the parking lot and then threw the wadded ball of six fifties at his head.

"No ticket, no entry," the usher shouted and then marched back to his post.

"That was three-hundred bucks I was paying you, stupid!" Mortimer shouted back as he picked himself up and collected his now crumpled money.

Mortimer looked at the long line that stood in front of the ticket booth. Being a slick character, Mortimer was extremely impatient and couldn't wait for this line to get shorter. He knew there had to be another way to sneak in without getting caught. Then he saw it.

A well dressed couple entered the theatre. The man, wearing a fine tuxedo, handed the tickets to the usher and then headed down to their assigned theatre. The usher stood at attention as the couple passed by, however he didn't notice the second hump that was in the woman's long, floor-length dress.

Once he was past the usher, Mortimer got out from under the woman's dress and quietly raced into the theatre where Mickey and Daisy were.

The lights in the room were down as the movie began to roll. Mortimer crouched down and began to slowly crawl among the aisles looking for Mickey and Daisy. The 'Kiss the Girl' scene was starting when Mortimer finally spotted them in one of the mid-row seats; close to where they had a perfect full view of the screen.

Knowing that he would surely be spotted if he tried to sneak up from the side or the front, Mortimer crawled under the row of seats that were behind Mickey and Daisy.

Meanwhile, Mickey and Daisy watched and listened as _'Kiss the Girl'_ began to play. The two slowly turned and gazed at each other with amorous eyes. The song seemed to have a magical effect on the two lovers, as they felt their hearts overflow with romance and affection. Daisy slowly put her hand in Mickey's; sending a familiar spark through the warm-hearted mouse.

Mortimer carefully crawled under the seats until he had a clear sight of the two love birds; he wanted to make sure this last photo was good.

As Mickey and Daisy continued to stare into each other's eyes, the theatre seemed to swirl with light and color. Soon they found themselves sitting in the row-boat, in place of Eric and Ariel, floating in a blue lagoon. Slowly, Mickey and Daisy leaned in to 'kiss the girl'. Mortimer saw this and readied his camera.

As the music came to a near close, Mickey and Daisy moved in close to where their lips touched. But when the song struck its final note, just before they could kiss, Mortimer snapped the picture. Mickey and Daisy saw the flash and, now back in the theatre, instantly pulled their heads back startled.

Mortimer chuckled mischievously; glad that he'd capture the image that was going to make Minnie his. Feeling that he had all the shots needed, Mortimer began to crawl back under the seats to the isle. Suddenly, his head hit a pair of large legs. Mortimer looked up and saw whose legs he had just hit; Hyacinth Hippo.

Hyacinth looked down to see Mortimer crouched below her legs; it looked like he was trying to peek up her tutu.

The startled hippo screamed with fright, "Ah, a peeping tom! Help, Usher!"

Mortimer soon found himself being carried outside to the back of the theatre. The usher hefted Mortimer up over his shoulders and tossed him into the nearby trash-bin.

"And don't let me catch you sneaking around here again, you rat!" the usher shouted as he walked back into the theatre and slammed the door shut.

Mortimer climbed out of the trash-bin and dusted himself off.

"That's **Mouse**!" Mortimer shouted to the theatre, "**Mortimer Mouse**!"

Then he looked down at his camera and grinned; it didn't matter.

When the movie was over, Mickey and Daisy walked arm-and-arm out of the theatre and started toward Mickey's car.

"So Daisy, what did you think," Mickey asked.

"Well," Daisy replied with a shrug, "other than that peeping tom outburst, I think it was the most wonderful time ever."

At the mention of the event, Mickey nervously looked around; thinking that someone might be watching them.

Daisy noticed this, "Mickey, is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Mickey answered with a start, "it's just that, during the incident I thought I heard Mortimer."

"Oh Mickey," Daisy said with a giggle, "Don't be silly. After all, we haven't seen a trace of that rat all night. And besides, what's there to worry now that the date is over?"

Mickey thought for a moment, "You're right Daisy. It must have been my imagination."

As Mickey began to drive Daisy back to her house, Daisy sighed lovingly.

"Oh Mickey, these past few days have been the most beautiful moments of my life. And I can hardly wait for tomorrow night."

Hearing this, Mickey's eyes widened; tomorrow night was **Friday**.

"Um…Daisy," Mickey said nervously, "I…can't go out with you tomorrow night."

Daisy was completely shocked, "What, but why?"

"Do you remember the night at Tony's Cafe?"

"Of course," Daisy said, batting her eyes, "how could I possibly not?"

"Well, Minnie was very upset about missing the date and I promised her that we would have a date this Friday for the two of us."

Hearing this, Daisy instantly became depressed and heart-broken; saddened that she wouldn't have another magical night with Mickey, the perfect guy.

Mickey saw this and quickly thought of something, "Maybe we could have the date Saturday evening. There's no work, and you could come over sooner."

Daisy instantly smiled, "Alright, Saturday it is. I mean…if it's okay with Minnie."

Mickey was instantly struck silent.

"You…have told Minnie about us, haven't you Mickey," Daisy uttered nervously, not wanting Minnie to think that she was stealing her boyfriend.

Mickey, becoming increasingly nervous, didn't know how to answer. Suddenly, before he could stop himself, he said the first word that entered his mind, "yeah."

Daisy sighed with relief, "thank goodness. For a moment I thought you didn't tell her at all."

For the rest of the ride, Mickey just smiled nervously and didn't say another word

Soon, they reached Daisy's house and Mickey pulled the car over to the curb.

"Thanks again Mickey," Daisy said with a loving smile, "for another most magical night."

She gave him a big kiss, and then, while waving goodbye, walked up to her house. Once she was inside, Mickey, stunned by the kiss, started the car and drove off home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mortimer had just finished having his pictures developed. Without looking at them, Mortimer jumped into his car and speeded over to Minnie's house. He knocked hard on the door and waited.<p>

A few minutes later, Minnie opened the door; she was wearing her pajamas and her sleeper mask.

"Mortimer?" Minnie spoke drowsily with a yawn, "what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood, and thought that you might want to see **these**."

Mortimer thrust the photos into Minnie's face. Minnie took the photos and looked closely at them.

"I know, pretty heartbreaking isn't it," Mortimer smiled proudly; glad that Minnie was finally going to be his girl.

"Um…I guess. But what exactly am I looking at?" Minnie asked.

Mortimer's eyes popped open in confusion, "What do you mean? That's Mickey and Daisy dating, just like I told you!"

Minnie squinted at the pictures, "I don't see anything."

"What are you talking about," Mortimer complained, snatching the photos from Minnie and looking at them, "the proof is right…"

Mortimer's eyes widened with shock. He looked back at the pictures and saw that they were…blank.

"This might be a guess Mortimer," Minnie inquired, "but I think you might have accidently left the lens cap on."

Hearing this, Mortimer's jaw dropped to the ground in utter disbelief.

"Well," Minnie said, giving another yawn, "if you don't mind Mortimer, I am really tired, good night."

As Minnie went back into her house, Mortimer just stood there staring at the blank photos in complete disbelief. He could not believe it; after all that hard work, he forgot to take the lens cap off.

Not knowing what else to do, Mortimer fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey's New Love – Chapter 6

Author: I greatly apologize for not showing much action in these past few months. I have been quite lazy in not working much on my stories as I should; and my creative muse hasn't been with me much. To make up for it, here is possibly the longest chapter I have ever written. Unfortunately, it will also take a while for me to do the next chapter. Also, I am once again sorry for the writing being off a little. Finally, I would appreciate it if you would present a review; so that I will know if you enjoy the story or not. Thank You.

Attention: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Walt Disney. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of fellow Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mickey walked into the House of Mouse with his usual smile as he greeted his friends. Daisy, with loving eyes, waved as he passed the front desk. Giving a small smile, Mickey waved back.<p>

Just then, Mickey saw Minnie slowly walking over to him. He noticed that she wasn't in her usual 'ready to go' mood. She looked nervous; or rather scared.

"Mickey," Minnie spoke timidly, "could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Minnie, about what?"

Minnie cautiously looked around at everyone preparing to open the club.

"Could we maybe talk in your dressing room?"

Mickey was rather confused by this request, but said yes.

As they walked to the room, Mickey cautiously looked over to Minnie; it must be serious if she wanted to talk in private.

Soon they reached the dressing room. They entered the room and Mickey locked the door.

"So Minnie," Mickey said turning to Minnie, "what did you want to talk about?"

Minnie looked at Mickey with worry in her eyes, "Mickey…have you and Daisy been seeing each other?!"

Mickey's eyes popped open in shock, "WHAT!?"

"Daisy said that Wednesday night she was over at your house for dinner. And that last night, you took her to the movies. Is that true?"

Mickey began to sweat nervously, "well uh…"

Suddenly, Mickey saw a small puff of smoke behind Minnie. It was his shoulder angel; wearing a professor's cap and gown, and standing next to a chalkboard.

The nervous mouse watched as, with chalk in hand, the angel mouse wrote out a message on the board and pointed at each word with a pointer stick.

Tell Her

The

TRUTH

Getting the message, Mickey took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

Minnie was shocked, "But Why?"

Once again, Mickey did not know how to answer. Mickey looked over Minnie's shoulder to the angel, who underlined, circled, and exclamation marked the last word; TRUTH!.

Mickey looked back at Minnie, who was beginning to show tears of worry in her eyes.

"Well…remember Tuesday night, when you and Donald didn't show up?"

"Yes?" Minnie replied, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You see, Donald and Daisy haven't been on a date in over a month, and she had fixed herself up to make the date special. But when Donald didn't show up, Daisy was very depressed."

"She was," Minnie gasped in disbelief.

"Yes. And I felt sorry for her, so I invited her over for dinner to talk. And I took her to see The Little Mermaid last night, because I figured it might cheer her up."

Minnie narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Let me see if I have this straight. You invited Daisy to your house for dinner and took her to see a movie, just to cheer her up?"

Mickey peered over to the angel, who crossed his arms and waited to see what Mickey would do. Growing completely nervous, Mickey thought hard and spoke the first word that popped into his head, "Yes?"

For over two minutes, Minnie stared at Mickey with narrow eyes; he braced himself for what might happen. Then, almost instantly, her eyes brightened and she gave a big smile.

"Oh Mickey you are so sweet," Minnie said as she gave Mickey and great hug and kissed him on the cheek. That is truly generous of you to do all that to help Daisy."

The angel face palmed himself; not believing that Mickey had once again lied to Minnie.

"I was so worried Mickey," Minnie said with a sigh, "I almost thought that…never mind. Well then, we'd better get ready to open the club."

Mickey unlocked the door and let Minnie out.

As Minnie walked away, she glanced back and said with a smile, "see you tonight, Mickey."

Mickey gave a small smile, relieved that he had managed to avoid any trouble.

As he stood there, the angel flew over and whacked Mickey hard on the head with his pointer stick. Then, shaking his head in disappointment, the angel vanished.

Mickey cringed as he felt the sting. And yet, he felt that he deserved it.

* * *

><p>That night, Mickey and Minnie sat at Toni's Café. Minnie was eating ravioli while Mickey just had the soup. As Minnie ate, she looked over to Mickey and saw that he wasn't eating. He was sitting slouched over and just stirred in his soup.<p>

"Mickey," Minnie said as she put down her fork, "are you alright?"

Hearing her, Mickey sat up straight and tried to put on a smile, "Oh y-yeah, I'm just not feeling hungry."

Minnie, feeling it best to just leave Mickey with his thoughts, returned to her dinner.

Mickey sighed; he wasn't feeling hungry, because for some reason he wasn't feeling as happy as he would be on a romantic date with Minnie. Was it because he had lied to her about him and Daisy, or was it simply because a date with Minnie wasn't as much fun anymore?

"Minnie, can I ask you something?"

"Why sure Mickey," Minnie replied, ready to know what was troubling the poor mouse.

Clearing his throat Mickey spoke, "Minnie, do you love me?"

For a moment, Minnie didn't speak; she was taken aback by what Mickey just asked her. "Why of course I love you, Mickey."

"But why do you love me," the mouse asked in question, "is it because I'm the perfect man, handsome and famous?"

Minnie gave a light chuckle as he mentioned these ridiculous reasons.

"Mickey, do you remember how we met?"

Mickey smiled, "Oh shucks Minnie. I could never forget that day. I was a work hand on the steamboat Willie; cleaning the deck and loading the cargo."

"That's right," Minnie smiled, "and I was a player in the local river band. One day, I was running late to a rehearsal and was trying to make the next boat that was heading downstream. I had missed the boat by a minute and was running along the shore to try and catch up."

"I saw you running near the side," Mickey continued, "I wanted to help you, so I used the boat's crane to lift you up and lower you onto the boat."

"It was thanks to you Mickey; I was able to make it to my rehearsal."

"Strange way for boy and girl to meet, isn't it?" Mickey said giving a chuckle. Minnie also giggled, but then quieted down when she suddenly felt a small guilt in the back of her mind.

"Mickey," Minnie said quietly, "I have a confession to make. You see, the one true reason I love you, is that you're the only man who has ever shown me real trust; one who would never betray me or leave me for another."

Hearing this, Mickey was struck with confusion, "what do you mean?"

Minnie knew the time was now to speak what she had kept for many years.

"Mortimer wasn't my first boyfriend. Before we met, there were many boys who were charming, sweet, and understanding; men who I thought were wonderful.

But, just when I thought I had found the one that I would share my life with, they leave me for someone prettier and sassier. They left me alone, like I was nothing special. I had thought that my heart would just keep being broken; that I would never find the one man I could trust my heart to.

And then I met you, Mickey. You helped me, out of the kindness of your own heart, in my time of need. At first, I was afraid that my heart would be broken again. But over the years, you have shown true affection and honesty; never once have you given me a reason to doubt."

As Minnie finished her story, Mickey stared in awe and nervousness; he hadn't known just how much she treasured their love.

"All the other guys I have met," Minnie said with a loving smile, "they only saw me as just another plain girl. But you Mickey, you have shown me that I'm not just another plain girl, but someone special. And over the years, you have remained loyal and true to me. That's why I love you Mickey Mouse. That's why I'll love you forever."

Minnie gave the nervous mouse a great kiss; which sent a warm and tender spark to Mickey's heart.

Returning to their dinner, Mickey didn't speak another word; he managed to put on a small smile, but deep down he now felt more ashamed than he was before.

* * *

><p>As they reached Minnie's house, Mickey gulped nervously; after hearing Minnie's story, he was now more scared to tell her the truth.<p>

'What am I gonna do,' he said in his head with a panic, 'if tell her about Daisy, it will break her heart, and if I don't tell her, I'll just be lying to her again.'

The car pulled to a stop near the curb. After a few minutes of silence, Mickey stepped out of the car and walked around to let Minnie out.

Minnie smiled, "I think this was one of the most wonderful nights of my life, Mickey. Thank you for everything."

The female mouse leaned in and kissed Mickey warmly on the cheek. Mickey smiled as he felt the kiss spread throughout his body.

As Minnie began to walk to her house, Mickey's guilt reached its boiling point; he had to tell her the truth.

"Minnie wait," Mickey called out, "there's something I need to tell you."

Minnie turned around and waited to listen. Mickey tried hard to speak, but he was so nervous and afraid, that he couldn't bring the right words.

"I…you see me and…I've been…"

Minnie stared at Mickey in confusion; not knowing what he was saying.

Mickey tried as hard as he could, but finally he gave up with a depressed sigh, "I'm…glad that we could have this special night."

Minnie smiled warmly, "oh Mickey, me too. Good night."

"Good night," Mickey muttered sadly as Minnie walked into her house.

Mickey's heart ached as he walked through the door to his house. He was depressed; on one hand, he loved Daisy because she had shown him a side of her he had never known before; on the other hand, he loved Minnie because she trusted him for the love she never had before.

"What am I gonna do?"

These thoughts continued to echo in his mind as he slowly walked up the steps to his bed. After brushing his teeth and pulling on his pajamas, Mickey climbed into bed. Then, giving a yawn, Mickey closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Mickey heard the sound of a thousand voices talking. He opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw; in front of him, Mickey saw every Disney character, from A Bug's Life to Winnie the Pooh, was seated, and every one was a wearing a suit or dress. Mickey looked down, and saw that he was also wearing a tuxedo.<p>

Suddenly there came a voice, "Quite a turnout, eh Mickey?"

Mickey turned to his left and was surprised. It was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit; Walt Disney's first successful cartoon, and Mickey's older brother.

"Oswald?" Mickey gasped in confusion, "what's going on, why is everyone dressed up?"

"The same reason you are," Oswald said with smile, "for the wedding."

"What wedding?"

Oswald chuckled; he could not believe what Mickey had just said, "Your wedding, of course."

Mickey instantly went silent; he now realized that he was in a church, standing at an altar.

Just then, the entire room went silent and Clarabelle Cow, the organist, began to play the wedding march. The crowd turned as the church door's opened and the march began. The first to appear were the bridesmaids; Clara Cluck, Ariel, and Ortensia Cat. Next came the ushers; Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, and Max Goof. Then came the flower-girls; Daisy's nieces April, May and June. Then came the ring-bearer; Mickey's nephew, Ferdinand Fieldmouse. And finally the bride…Daisy Duck.

Mickey gasped when he saw her; Daisy was wearing a beautiful, silk-white wedding gown; which made her look more like an elegant swan than a duck. Mickey watched as the bride to be mallard slowly walked up to the altar and took his hand in hers.

"I had always hoped for this day, Mickey," Daisy said with amorous eyes and a loving smile, "and I am happy that it's with you. And now here we are, together at last. You and me"

Mickey gulped nervously; he was not fully prepared for this sort of commitment. He tried to speak, but the chosen minister, Roy Disney, began the speech; causing him to instantly go silent once again.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the hands of Michael 'Mickey' Mouse and Daisy 'Donna' Duck.

Never before could any of us have expected such a love to blossom between two characters drawn in different species and personalities. But through this bond, they have shown us that love truly conquers all boundaries. And on this day, they will write a new page to the history of Disney.

Now, in accordance to tradition of this event, I now ask this question. If there is anyone who knows why these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now, or forever hold your peace"

For a few minutes, Roy Disney waited for someone to object; Mickey silently prayed for someone to answer. When no answer came, Roy turned to Ferdinand.

"May I have the rings?"

Ferdinand carried the rings over to Roy and held them up to him. Roy Disney took the rings and held them up for all to see.

"Let it be known by all, that these rings symbolize the bond that joins the hearts and souls of these two lovers."

Mickey shivered nervously as Roy placed the rings on his and Daisy's fingers.

"Let us now begin the vows," Disney announced as Mickey once again gulped in fear.

"Do you, Daisy 'Donna' Duck, take Michael 'Mickey' Mouse to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold? Whom you shall love, honor and cherish. Do you promise to treasure every moment of your new life together, and to support each other against the trials and tribulations that you may encounter in the days to come? In sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Daisy turned to Mickey with a great smile, "I do; with all my heart, and with all my love."

Every character let out a big 'aw' after hearing Daisy's answer. Then, all eyes fell on Mickey, as Roy turned to him.

"And do you, Michael 'Mickey' Mouse, take Daisy 'Donna' Duck to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold? Whom you shall love, honor and cherish. Do you promise to treasure every moment of your new life together, and to support each other against the trials and tribulations that you may encounter in the days to come? In sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Mickey didn't know what to say, as every character leaned in to hear his answer. Shivering nervously, Mickey tried hard to speak.

"I…um…I…I…"

Suddenly, the church doors flew open; sending an echo throughout the entire room. Everyone turned in surprise as a voice cried out, "Stop!"

Mickey instantly recognized the voice and turned to see…Minnie.

"Minnie?"

"Mickey!" Minnie cried out as she raced down the isle towards him.

"Minnie!" Mickey called out, as he pulled his hand away from Daisy's and began racing over to her.

The two mice raced down the isle to embrace each other. They were only a few feet apart, when suddenly a crack appeared in the floor and a great blast of steam flew up from the crack; coming between the two mice.

The entire church and crowd disappeared as the floor continued to crack and spit apart; revealing a deep pit with a pool of lava. As the floor continued to grow wider apart, Mickey stared in horror as Minnie drifted further and further from him.

Not wanting to give up, Minnie leapt from off her side and tried to reach the other. Her hands managed to grab the edge of the cliff and she hung from the side. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the cliff edge that Minnie hung from started to crumble away. Mickey reached out and grabbed her by the hand. Minnie quickly grabbed with her other hand, as she looked down at the pool of lava that waited below.

"Hold on Minnie, I've got you!" Mickey cried, as the timid mouse dangled like a worm on a hook.

Mickey reached out his other hand to Minnie, when suddenly it jerked back. Mickey looked and was shocked to find his wrist shackled with a long chain; with Daisy, also shackled, pulling on the other end.

"Mickey," Daisy called out as she jerked the chain, "this is supposed to be our big day together. Say 'I do'!"

"Mickey, I'm slipping!" Minnie cried as her grip began to loosen.

"Mickey, come on!" Daisy called back, "say 'I do'!"

Mickey looked back and forth between Minnie and Daisy; one girl was in danger, while the other was urging to be with her. What to do, what to do?!

"Mickey Help!" Minnie cried, growing further from his grip.

"Mickey, come on!" Daisy cried, pulling hard on the chain.

"Mickey!"

"Mickey!"

This pressure was growing too much for the mouse to handle; he couldn't take it. "AHHH!"

* * *

><p>Mickey sat up in bed with a jolt. He breathed heavily as he looked around at his room. The mouse sighed with relief; glad that it was only a dream…or more like a nightmare. Still, he re remembered it all; especially where he was forced to choose between Minnie and Daisy.<p>

With a depressed groan, Mickey tiredly flopped back onto his pillow; with only one thought continuing to echo in his mind.

'What am I going to do?'


	7. Chapter 7

Mickey's New Love – Chapter 7

Author: Well, I finally managed to complete the chapter; this is where things get a little tense. Once again, I apologize for taking so long, and I'm sorry if the content description is not exactly perfect. I'll do my best to work on the next chapter. Until then, enjoy.

Attention: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Walt Disney Studios. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Mickey awoke the next morning, feeling oh so depressed; last night's dream had pushed his guilt to its near limit.<p>

As he groggily walked down the stairs, the mouse played the final scene from the dream/nightmare; where he was forced to choose between Minnie and Daisy.

He continued to replay the same scene over and over, as he slowly began to make breakfast. Suddenly, the phone rang; causing Mickey to jump with a start. After catching his breath, Mickey answered the phone.

"Depression residence," he said with a down tone, "guilt speaking."

"Hello, Mickey?" said a voice that made Mickey instantly jolt up with a shock.

"Minnie?" the nervous mouse asked, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry for calling so early in the morning," Minnie continued, "but some aching feeling inside made me felt like there's something wrong; that I simply had to talk to you."

Mickey began to sweat, "talk, w-what about?"

"Mickey, the way you were acting last night; is there something you're not telling me?"

The frightened mouse wanted to tell everything, but his fear was strong and he spoke the only answer he could, "n-no."

"Mickey, you can tell me. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Mickey wanted to, but just couldn't; especially not after she had told him how much she cherished their relationship last night.

"Well…the truth is…I haven't been myself this past week."

"Oh my," Minnie gasped, "Is everything alright? Do you feel ill, are you sick?"

"No-no…nothing like that; I Just…haven't been sleeping well."

Mickey held the phone away as he hit himself in the head; aggravated that he had once again lied to Minnie. As he did, he heard Minnie gasping on the other line.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have called so early!" Minnie groaned in worry, "I'm so sorry Mickey. But don't worry, you just get yourself back in bed and get all the sleep you need; I'll just call again tomorrow. Bye."

"Minnie Wait!" Mickey shouted into the phone, he HAD to tell her. "There's something I need to…Minnie?"

Mickey waited for an answer, but only heard the dial tone; she had hung up. Mickey hung the phone back on the receiver, frustrated that he had missed his chance to speak the truth; like so many others.

Just then, the phone rang again. The mouse's face instantly brightened with hope; maybe Minnie heard that he was about to say something, and was calling back. Quickly, Mickey jerked the phone off the receiver.

"Minnie, I'm so glad you heard me," Mickey sighed with relief, "there's something important I…"

"Mickey, is that you?"

Mickey's face instantly dropped, it wasn't Minnie, "D-Daisy?"

"Hi," Daisy said enthusiastically, "I'm sorry for calling this early, but I just had this great idea and wanted to tell you! Remember how on Thursday night, you had surprised me with seeing The Little Mermaid?"

"How could I forget," Mickey muttered.

Daisy continued, "Well I've decided that, for tonight's date, I'm going to give YOU a surprise!"

"T-tonight?" Mickey stuttered, completely struck.

"Yep, I can hardly wait! Are you as excited as I am?"

Mickey didn't know what to say; after all the guilt he was feeling, the last he needed was another unscheduled date. "Well, actually Daisy. The thing is…"

"I knew you would be," Daisy yelled in excitement, not listening to the tone in Mickey's voice, "and I just know you're going to love it! After all, Minnie said yesterday that she was very happy for what we've done this past week."

"Yeah…um…about that…"

Once again, Daisy didn't give him a chance to speak, "oops, breakfast is ready. Bye Mickey! See you tonight!"

Mickey was not about to let this chance go. "Daisy, Wait!"

For a moment, Mickey didn't hear anything; was he late again?

"Jeez Mickey," Daisy said with surprise, "you don't have to shout, I'm right here."

Mickey sighed, he hadn't missed it. "Daisy, remember when you had asked me about telling Minnie about us?"

"Yes?"

"Well…you see…"

Mickey tried to speak out, when Daisy suddenly spoke, "I know what you're going to say Mickey."

Mickey's eyes widened with surprise, "you do?"

"Yes…don't worry, I also told Donald about us. He says it's okay. Well, my breakfast is getting cold, so bye Mickey. See you at six!"

"No-no, Daisy! That's not what I…" Mickey tried to say, but he heard a click and then the tone, "…meant." Knowing he had once again missed his chance, Mickey slumped over in despair.

* * *

><p>The time slowly ticked by, making the hours seem like days, as Mickey paced back and forth in front of the clock; filled with the dread of once again spending another moment with Daisy, and keeping another secret from Minnie.<p>

It was ten 'til six as Mickey sat in his chair; feeling the approach of the painful hour. Then, his shoulder angel appeared.

"Well Mickey, you still going to do it? Even after everything Minnie said; about how much she trusts you?"

"What else can I do," Mickey replied with a sigh.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe…Tell The Truth?"

"But I can't. If I tell Daisy or Minnie, it will hurt them. Minnie will be heartbroken, and Daisy will be ashamed that she had hurt her friend."

The angel was in disbelief. "Mickey, Minnie believes you to be an honest man, and yet what you've done is anything but honesty."

Just then, that the shoulder devil appeared. "Honest 'shmonest'. So you tell her a few little lies, what's it going to hurt?"

"Little? Mickey, you have told so many lies to Minnie, and now you have begun lying to Daisy. You have become the exact opposite of what both of them love about you."

"You know, for once I agree with twinkle toes. Keeping a secret from one girl is easy, but too, very tough. But I already know what you should do. Tell Minnie, that you can't see her anymore and break up, and then ask Daisy to be your new girl; after all, you've had more fun with her this week, than you did with Minnie last night, right?"

"NO!" the angel cried with anger, he had heard just about enough. He flew over to the devil, and slammed his harp down around his body; pinning his arms to his sides. Then the angel took his halo and shoved it over the devil's snout. Then, with a swift kick, the devil disappeared.

"Mickey, this has gone on long enough! Minnie trusts you, and yet you have done nothing but lie to her! Just how long will this really last; until you're afraid to leave your own house? And also, by falling in love with Daisy, you have both hurt the heart of your best friend; Donald Duck. The time has come to do what's right, Mickey. Minnie loves you and Daisy loves you; now tell me, who do you TRULY love!?"

Mickey thought long and hard; looking deep into his heart to find the answer. After a few minutes, the answer instantly burst forth, "I love Minnie."

The angel gave a proud smile and nodded.

"You're right," Mickey said to the angel, "and when Daisy comes over, I'm going to tell the truth, and also tell her that we can no longer be lovers; only friends!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the angel mouse disappeared in a flash. Mickey knew who it was, and what he must do. Taking a deep breath, Mickey marched to the front door and, grasping the knob firmly, opened it. He had expected to see Daisy in an elegant dress, but was surprised when he saw her standing in…a heavy fur coat.

"Hi Mickey," Daisy smiled lovingly as she stepped in, "I hope you weren't too impatient in waiting for the date."

Mickey breathed in deep; it was time to tell her everything. "Daisy…about the date, I…"

Just then, Pluto, having heard the doorbell, charged into the room and started barking madly at Daisy. Mickey quickly grabbed the furious dog by the collar and started dragging him out.

"Hold on a minute Daisy," Mickey called as he pulled Pluto out of the room, "this will take only a minute!"

"No hurry! Take your time," Daisy called back. Once Mickey was out of the room, Daisy began preparing for her special surprise.

Meanwhile in the backyard, Mickey tied a leash to Pluto's collar then tied the leash to the dog house. Pluto continued to bark madly; no way was he going to let his friend be taken away by another girl.

"I'm sorry Pluto, but I can't let you go and scare Daisy like that. Now listen, I'm going to tell Daisy to stop."

Hearing this, Pluto instantly stopped barking and tilted his head in confusion.

"That's right boy, I'm going to tell her that I can't date her anymore. That I love Minnie and that I can't keep lying to her."

Pluto instantly smiled and licked the mouse's face; glad that his friend was doing the right thing. After giving Pluto a confident pat on the head, Mickey got up and marched right back into the house.

As he stepped into the living room, he noticed the window shades were drawn and the lights were slightly dimmed. Sitting on the couch, Daisy was waiting anxiously for him.

Clearing his throat, Mickey tried to speak. "Daisy, there's something I need to tell you…"

Hearing his voice, Daisy rushed over. "Oh Mickey, you're back! Are you ready for the surprise?"

"Daisy please, I have to…"

But Daisy didn't let him finish, as she pulled him over, pushed him onto the couch and then stepped back. "Good! Now close your eyes!"

"Daisy I really think that we…"

But once again Daisy interrupted. "Ah-ah, I said close your eyes."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Mickey closed his eyes; maybe Daisy would let him talk once she gives her surprise.

"Okay, open them."

As he slowly opened his eyes Mickey tried again to speak. "Daisy, I have thought it over and have decided that I…"

Mickey was instantly struck silent when he saw Daisy. To her side, the fur coat laid sprawled on the floor. Mickey's eyes were wide as he gazed at Daisy's big surprise. She was now wearing a long, green, sleeveless, evening dress; one that accentuated her shapely figure.

Daisy fluttered her eyes as she saw the look on the mouse's face. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

Mickey was dumbstruck; completely surprised by this unforeseen vision. Daisy slowly began to walk over to him, when she stopped with a small gasp. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Daisy reached back and untied her bow. Mickey watched as her long white hair fell down to her mid back and a small bang of hair flipped and curled between her eyes.

As Mickey watched this transformation, the living room vanished, and the mouse found himself once again in a beautiful sunlit forest.

"Just like in the dream, huh?" Daisy smiled, as she slowly walked over and sat down next to Mickey.

Mickey Mouse shivered as he stared at this beauty he once saw in his dream, "W-W-Why?"

Daisy's amorous eyes twinkled as she began to lean in closer. "Because you made my dreams come true. Now, I want to make your dream come true."

Mickey grew more and more nervous as Daisy leaned in closer, "B-but Daisy I…I…"

The duck placed her finger on his lips and hushed him. "Shhh, don't be nervous Mickey. Just relax…and enjoy your dream."

Then, Daisy crawled onto the shivering mouse and, putting her arms around him, leaned in and kissed him. A warm heat instantly spread throughout Mickey's body; making his heart beat faster and faster. For a moment Mickey tried to resist, but the kiss was too strong for him. Finally, he accepted the kiss and placed his arms around his dream girl.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the backyard, Pluto was napping happily; glad that his owner was doing what was right. Just then, his canine ears picked up the sound of kissing coming from the house. Instantly sensing that something was very wrong, Pluto dashed toward the house. However, his leash yanked him back with a yelp. As the sound of kissing continued, Pluto knew that he had to get loose to help his friend. He tugged hard on the leash with all his might, until finally the leash broke away from the dog house.<p>

Feeling himself freed, Pluto dashed to the back door only to find it was locked. The dog scratched and barked at the door, but no answer came. Pluto raced around to the front of the house and peeked through the shuttered windows. He saw Mickey and Daisy kissing passionately on the couch. Pluto gasped with terror; the situation was getting worse.

Knowing he had to do something fast before it went any further, Pluto raced madly away from the house and down the street. There was only one person that could stop this madness.

* * *

><p>Minnie was sitting on her couch and stroking Figaro the cat; all the while staring at the phone. There was a deep feeling in her that something was wrong.<p>

"Oh Figaro, I know I promised I wouldn't disturb him again, but…"

The feeling inside her grew stronger and stronger; the phone acted like it was speaking, 'Call him…Call Him'. "Maybe I'll just call and act like I dialed the wrong number. Yeah, that might work."

Setting Figaro aside, Minnie slowly walked over to the phone. Nervously, she picked up the receiver and started to dial the number. Just then her doorbell rang.

Minnie jumped a little; startled by the noise. "Now who could that be?"

Setting down the receiver, the female mouse walked to the door and opened it. It was Pluto, and he looked…worried.

"Pluto? What are you doing here?"

Pluto barked desperately and gestured furiously with his paws; trying hard to get his message through.

"What is it, boy? What's the matter?"

The dog saw that he had to try something else. Suddenly the answer came to him. Pluto stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to blow. Minnie watched in surprise as Pluto's ears blew up like balloons and into two round mouse ears.

Seeing the ears, the female mouse began to understand. "Mickey? Is it something about Mickey?"

Pluto's ears deflated as he nodded urgently.

"Is something wrong? Is he in trouble?"

Again Pluto nodded, and then he twirled around and, like an arrow, pointed his nose down the street.

Minnie was horrified; afraid of what could be happening to Mickey. "Oh No, don't worry Pluto, I'll get my purse and then we'll drive straight over!"

But Pluto knew there wasn't time; they had to leave NOW! He grabbed Minnie arm in his mouth and pulled her back to the door. Minnie was startled by this act.

"Pluto! What are you doing!?"

Pluto released Minnie's arm, then he picked up his leash and placed the end in Minnie's hand. Before she could say another word, Pluto bolted out the door and down the street; while dragging Minnie up in the air like a kite.

"Pluto! Stop! Slow down!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the house, Mickey and Daisy continued to kiss passionately. Mickey closed his eyes enjoying this feeling of love. Just then the image of an angry Minnie, wearing the black hood and carrying a mallet, flashed in his mind. This thought broke him out of his trance for a moment; but then the kiss pulled him back. And he continued to kiss the beautiful Daisy Duck.<p>

Back out in the streets, Pluto dragged Minnie swiftly down the road; nearly running into incoming traffic.

Minnie held on for dear life as she swung left and right in the air. "Bad dog! Sit, Stop, Please!"

But Pluto refused to listen; right now he was focused only on one thing: saving his friend.

At the house, another vision flashed in Mickey's mind. It was Minnie slipping from his grasp, but then the image instantly changed to Daisy wearing a beautiful wedding gown. Almost instantly, the image of Minnie reappeared and then switched back to Daisy again.

Outside, Pluto and Minnie were approaching the house at rapid speed. Minnie sighed with relief when she saw Mickey's house coming into view.

"Okay Pluto, we're almost there! You can slow down now!"

Pluto however didn't slow down; he wanted to get Minnie to the front door as fast and as soon as possible.

Inside the house, as Daisy and Mickey continued to kiss, the images flashed faster and faster through the mouse's mind. And then, an image of the angel appeared.

"MICKEY, WAKE UP!"

Mickey eyes instantly shot open. He finally realized that this was going too far; it had to stop now.

The mouse moved his hands up to Daisy's shoulders and tried to push her off, but Daisy continued to kiss him. Mickey tried to talk, "Daisy…Daisy…"

As he drew closer to the front sidewalk, Pluto decided that it was time to slow down. However, because he had been going so fast, he couldn't slow down quick enough; causing him to skid roughly on his paws. With a screech, Pluto dug his canine claws into the pavement. Slowly, yet painfully, Pluto slowed down until he finally came to a screeching halt; with his paws burning from the friction.

Unfortunately, Minnie didn't stop. The leash cracked like a whip and the force caused Minnie to let got; sending her screaming through the air right for the door.

* * *

><p>Inside, Mickey was struggling to push Daisy off. Finally, grabbing her by the shoulders, Mickey gave a great push and shoved Daisy off.<p>

"DAISY, STOP IT NOW!"

Daisy's eyes widened with confusion. "What's wrong Mickey, don't you like kissing me?"

"Yes, but I just can't do it anymore!" the mouse shouted loudly.

"Why not?"

Taking a deep breath, Mickey shouted out, "Because…I love…"

Before he could finish, there was suddenly a loud crash and Minnie Mouse came flying through the door and landed right in front of the couch. Mickey and Daisy stood frozen in shock and surprise; staring at the unconscious Minnie. Then, with a painful moan, Minnie stirred and slowly began to stand up. She raised her head and saw two blurred images; the crash had hit her hard and affected her vision. Then her eyes began to adjust and the blurred images cleared; where she saw Mickey and Daisy.

"Mickey?"

"Minnie!"

Minnie's eyes scrolled over and saw Daisy.

"Daisy?"

"Minnie?"

Then, she noticed Daisy's dress, and the way she and Mickey were grasping each other. With her eyes narrowed, and her arms crossed, Minnie glared angrily at Mickey.

Feeling the sting of her glare, Mickey let go of Daisy and nervously stood up. "Minnie…I know what it looks like, but I can explain."

Minnie continued to glare as she spoke, "Okay Mickey Mouse! Explain to me what in the name of Disney is going on!"

Mickey opened his mouth to reply, but Daisy answered instead. "Mickey? I thought you already told her."

"Told me what," Minnie asked, staring hard at Mickey.

"That we're dating."

"WHAT?!"

Mickey sweated nervously; wishing that this was just another bad dream.

Minnie pointed accusingly at the nerve stricken mouse, "You told me that you were cheering her up, because she was depressed about Donald not showing on Tuesday night!"

Hearing this Daisy mouth-dropped in surprise, "He said what?"

"I guess cheering her up was more fun than you thought. That's why you were so depressed last night, isn't it; because you wanted to be with her more than me!"

Mickey was shocked when she said this. "No! That's not it at all!"

Minnie however didn't believe him. "Then tell me, why is Daisy wearing that horrid dress!? Why were you just now holding her in your arms?! AND why is your face covered in kiss marks?!"

Hearing this, Mickey turned away and tried to rub off the kiss marks.

"And you!" Minnie shouted, pointing at Daisy, "how could you? Dating Mickey when you knew he already had a girlfriend?!"

"Minnie please," said Mickey, "just let me talk."

But Minnie still refused to listen. "Well Mickey, now you and Daisy can kiss all you want, because as of right now, WE…ARE…THROUGH!"

With this Minnie stomped out of the room and out the smashed front door.

"No Minnie, Wait!" called Mickey as he raced after her.

* * *

><p>Pluto was still cooling down his paws when Minnie stomped passed him angrily with Mickey following behind.<p>

"Minnie wait!" pleaded the struck mouse, "Let's just talk this over!"

"There's no reason to talk, Mickey," Minnie said with a huff, "since everything you have ever told me this past week has been nothing but lies!"

"Minnie, I would never lie to you."

Hearing this, Minnie instantly stopped, turned and looked sternly at him. "Okay, then tell me. Were you and Daisy actually dating?"

"…yes, but then I…"

"And were you kissing?"

"Yes, but…"

"AND were you ever planning on telling me?"

"Yes…no…but let me ex-"

Without making a flinch, Minnie gave him a hard slap in the face; to Mickey, it felt like a knife piercing his heart.

"I thought you were different, that you saw me as someone special. But I was wrong. You're just like all the rest; you only see me as just another girl you can throw away! After tonight, I never want to see you ever again!"

Minnie started to walk off, when Mickey reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Minnie…please…I'm sorry."

She said nothing for a moment, as tears began to form in her eyes. Then, Minnie brushed off Mickey's hand.

"Goodbye…Mickey Mouse."

Dark clouds rumbled into the sky, as Minnie began to walk away. Mickey slumped to his knees in complete saddening disbelief. Then, Minnie looked back and Mickey saw her; her eyes filled with sadness and betrayal and her tears falling like drops of rain. The heart struck mouse continued to watch as Minnie walked away in tears, until her image disappeared among the falling rain.

Daisy, having seen everything, walked over to the sad mouse. "Mickey? I…think it would be best if I…just went home."

She waited for a reply, but no answer came. "Well…good night."

Then, Daisy walked away…leaving Mickey with nothing but the rain…and his shattered heart.


End file.
